Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Emblems
Putting it out there, i just got it after owning the game for less then 24 hrs. ~BlackMath No, you need to finish all challenges of all assault weapon's. Spinning prestige emblem I think that infinity ward made it to find hackers or... you must complete EVERY SINGLE CHALLENGE at tenth prestige that means all camos, all attachtments all challenges all of them YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THAT EMBLEM . That has been proven wrong several times already, frankly I'm getting a bit tired of seeing it.--WouldYouKindly 02:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Why, is a single, simple emblem SO controversial?! This is just stupid. Its just a freaking emblem. Either you have it or you don't have it. Why argue? Don't you people have better stuff do besides arguing and posting inappropriate language? Geez. /sigh 02:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i got it when i was in a regular match then i heard the sound u hear when u get a challenge done but no challenge popped up on the screen. I Just dont See Why people are SOOO Into This. Its Not Even A good Emblem. There Are Many Other and Better Ones Out There That Are Also Difficult LIke The Lightweight Pro Emblem We all Know How To Get That One, 250 Miles And It Is Difficult. The OMA Pro Is Not Hard But It Looks Pretty Sick. But Everybody Wants to know How You Get MW2 Spinning When You Get 1000 AC-130 You Get COD4 Spinning 10th Emblem, COD4 10th is 1000xS Better than MW2.Bamaman97 03:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) - What was the point of this post? You're not going to detract people from wanting to find out how to get the emblem with a poorly written post. It's an awesome looking emblem. 04:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it's like the rockstar challenge in any rockstar game (namely GTA IV or Red Dead Redemption), wherein you have to kill one of the game's developers or (possibly) someone who has it. No, if u have completed ac130 challenge (1000kills) and 10 prestige then u can get that spinnin emblem. And if u get 1000kills with ac130 u get another spinnin emblem. Cuz ac130 is new killstreak. Diz Be D Besss I Heard YU Gutta Be The Prestige Challenges all to get it So Get all the 1000 kills nd drop a carepackage on someome nd kill people while there still daze so yea beat all the prestige challenges :D ur welcome peeeps The rotating Skull is NOT received when all accolades are unlocked. when i finally got them i had it as emblem automatically you have to hack or get into a 10th prestiege lobby to get it. People make up this BS to cover up that they have gotten into a lobby so stop making up bullshit that you got it in a regular game or some crap, we all know you got into a lobby and we really don't care. it is when you do all the prestige titles and emblems if yuo think i am lying try to get all prestige titles and eblems (highlighted in green) you have to complete all challenges from basic training to intimidation, not the prestige oir weapon challenges hahahaha you just have to be 10th and unlock everything Spinning Skull Emblem Okay, I've heard some people say you have to do all the prestige challenges. This is true. I've also heard some say you have to do every challenge like Intimidation, Humiliation, and Finishing Moves. Also true. I've even heard people who say you have to do those crazy hidden challenges like Never Forget, Ninja Difuse, AK-47 IV, Global Thermo Nuclear War II (1,000 kills with nukes). All true!! But, here's the catch: You have to do all of the above......WITHOUT EVER DYING ONE TIME!!!! Trust me....I know. It took me about 4 days to do it. I would've gotten it sooner but I died once at 7th prestige during a Hardcore S&D so I had to start over under a different callsign. It was some guy named Abra that got me. Cheers Abra. There's also a hidden challenge called Crazy Carnie where you have to kill 25 people in a single match using only the throwing knife and winning the match with a nuke. That one was easy. I actually did it by accident the first time I ever used the throwing knife. B-TROG 20:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC)B-TROG : You are the biggest bullshitter the world has ever known. Unless you are kidding, GET OFF MAH INTERNETZ!!!!1!11!!one!!1!eleven!11!!!! He isn't kidding. This is EXACTLY how I got the rolling skull. It took me a little longer to get the 'carnie' challenge though-Abra Spinning Skull Emblem Response 04, June 24, 2010 (UTC)B I am obviously being totally facetious when saying you have to do every conceivable challenge in the game without ever dying once. With all of the nube tubers, snipers, claymores, rpg's, not to mention killstreaks and gaming boosters, I think if anybody could do all challenges without ever dying they would deserve much more than some stupid skull coin. They would rightly deserve something like a million dollars, a lamborgini, and half of Montana or something. However, like everyone else, I would like to know if there's a ligitimate way to achieve the highly coveted and sought after skull...I just thought I'd have a little bittle of fun. My apologies to anyone feverishly attempting to do the Crazy Carnie challenge to no avail. B-TROG 21:-TROG EMBLEM I've heard from many people that you just need to have 30 Days played.....unless you hack for it. But, if you have 30 days played you don't have a life. fucking dumbass i have 30 days played and i have a full time job and go to college SKULL EMBLEM(BS) if u unlocked all the prestiges challenges at 10th prestige u dont get it( i have a friend and he finished all them) 2.more than 30 days played:false , my friend has 31 days played and he doesnt get it 3.get 1000 kills with nukes: false i got like 200 nukes and i dont have it(u kill 6 players per game with a nuke 200x6=1200) 4. get a nuke using only knife: false just go to youtube and watch the video I THINK THAT U CAN GET DIZ EMBLEM FINISHING ALL THE CHALLENGES FOR EVERYWEAPON(MASTER AND VETERAN) BUT THATS BS BECUZ NOBODY WILL GET IT ONLY IN A CHALLENGE LOBBY BUT NOT FROM THE LEGIT WAY ADD ME: xXSHARPSH00T3R-x PSN HELLL NO YU HAVE TOO SUCK DICK 10 TYMES TO GET THISS FOOLLLL ADD PSN GAZATUG_SDOT COD IVIONST3R You dont even have to be 10th .. Just complete all Prestige challenges which r the last ones OK If you guys hadn't noticed but in the capture the flag trailer, theres a guy level 35 non prestige with the spinnin tenth mw2 with the title surgical, so this is defo not a hack, there is a challenge for it but unkown Spinning Emblem Ok Heres A Thought U Know Like In Halo The Recon Armor Was Only For The Bungi Staff? Well What If This Emblem IS For InfinityWard Staff? Or The Mw2 Makers I Mean It Makes Sence In The Trailer The Guy Has It? And As I Recall That Those Are Mw2 Staff Members? And The Only People That Have It In The Game Are Hackers So Once You Think Bout It It Makes Tottal Sence Add My Xbox Gamertag RAuB Cinnamon Stop With the Lies Currently, I have every idea that's been stated on this page... Over 200 Nukes, over 32 days played, over 10,000 kills, with less then 4,000 deaths. I've tried everything, and the spinning skull is the only one I haven't unlocked. I'm not too far from getting my 10th Prestige, with everything, so, when and if I complete that, I'll report back, and state if I've gotten it. But, I just think it's only for IW4 members... Thanks. LHDC-HIT-Loco LOL all of you are freaking out, You have to get the 10th prestige LEGIT, then get 1000 kills with chopper gunner, not ac130, ac130 if the 1st prestige spinning, BTW, its just a fucking emblem, even if you do get it legit, everybody's going to think you hacked it and you would have not proof what so ever that it's a legit emblem.....SO FUCKIT? add my psn - CorrupT_GansteR Suck my melons Actually u have to Teamkill all of your Teammates at once to get that Emblem... Go and Try You have to complete all Prestige Challenge ! SPINNING TENTH EMBLEM All you guys are lying i got it by doing all prestige challenges at 8th prestige and i got it legit so if you call me a hacker stuff you because i got it on hardore hq in over 100 matches and also you get it by completing all the prestige challenges by 15days gameplay so stuff you all. ADD ME ON XBOX LIVE GAMERTAG (zZsuicidalZz) SPINNING TENTH EMBLEM hi All you guys are lying i got it by doing all prestige challenges at 8th prestige and i got it legit so if you call me a hacker stuff you because i got it on hardore hq in over 100 matches and also you get it by completing all the prestige challenges by 15days gameplay so stuff you all. ADD ME ON XBOX LIVE GAMERTAG (zZsuicidalZz) All prestige challenges = NO SPINNING EMBLEM! no no I just got all the prestige challenges done in the hope of getting the emblem but he didn't I play on ps3 and there are very less hackers on ps3 but I have seen once the emblem I seriously was shocked and asked the guy how he got it, he said finish all (prestige) challenges because I went crazy about that seeing the emblem I forgot if he said prestige or only challenges. so now i'm gonna try to complete every challenge accept the equipment, perks, weapons etc and see if i'll get it